ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny's Bounty
"Our new home..." - Zane referring to the ship The''' Destiny's Bounty''' is a ship and the Ninja's headquarters after Slithraa's Hypnobrai burned the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It once belonged to Captain Soto and his pirates. History Captain Soto's pirates used the Destiny's Bounty to set sail in search of the Island of Darkness. Unfortunately, No-Eyed Pete crashed it into a rocky cliff, where it would remain for many years. (Pirates Vs. Ninja) After the Monastery is destroyed, Zane finds the ship in the Sea of Sand after following the Falcon. The Ninja readily accepted it as their new home, with Lloyd Garmadon bitterly watching from afar. (Home) The Ninja used their Spinjitzu to clean the long-disused interior of the ship, and Jay began working on restoring its functionality. By the time the Fangpyre tribe attempted to attack the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's modifications had made it both operational and flight-capable. (Snakebit) The Destiny's Bounty was mainly piloted by Nya when the Ninja were out in the field. It arrived at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys just in time to pick up the Ninja and the newly-captured Lloyd. To the Ninja's confusion and anger, Sensei Wu immediately accommodated his would-be evil nephew aboard the ship, but they soon realized that their mentor was trying to bring Lloyd away from the path of evil. (Never Trust a Snake) The on-board computers of the ship proved invaluable in tracking the Serpentine's movements and predicting the snakes' next move. (Can of Worms) After Lloyd was captured by Pythor P. Chumsworth (The Snake King), the Ninja found themselves sharing the ship with Lord Garmadon, who had been recruited by Sensei Wu to help rescue Lloyd. (The Green Ninja) While the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu were infiltrating the Serpentine's underground fortress to retrieve three of the four Fangblades, Lord Garmadon began downloading data from the Destiny's Bounty's database. When Lloyd caught his father in the act, he forced him to leave the ship before flying it to his friends' aid. After a surprise intervention from Garmadon and the Skulkin army, the Ninja escaped the Serpentine's fortress with all four Fangblades - unfortunately, Pythor managed to sneak aboard the Destiny's Bounty during the confusion. (All of Nothing) The Destiny's Bounty soon flew to Torchfire Mountain, where the Ninja hoped to destroy the Fangblades once and for all. Before they could do so, Pythor sabotaged the ship's engines, causing the Ninja and Sensei Wu to fall off (luckily, Nya saved them with her mech). Lloyd was left behind to man the ship while the others pursued Pythor, but he eventually joined the chase by piloting the ship itself. He arrived to find his allies - minus Sensei Wu - on the remains of the Serpentine Train, and gave them a lift to The Lost City of Ouroboros by hooking the train with the ship's anchor. (The Rise of The Great Devourer) When Pythor successfully revived the Great Devourer, the Ninja fled in the Destiny's Bounty. They were forced to throw many of their possessions overboard to lighten the ship, allowing the Devourer to grow larger by consuming the lost ballast. Despite Nya's piloting skills, the Destiny's Bounty was knocked out of the air by the Great Devourer's tail, forcing the Ninja to evacuate. Taking refuge in a small cave nearby, they could only watch as the monstrous snake bit their home in two. (The Day of The Great Devourer) After destroying the Great Devourer with the Golden Weapons, Lord Garmadon fled Ninjago City with the weapons in tow and appeared before the remaining Serpentine to recruit them as his new army. To demonstrate his power, he struck the ruined Destiny's Bounty with the combined energies of the Golden Weapons, repairing it and transforming it into the Black Bounty. (Darkness Shall Rise) After Lloyd reclaims the Black Bounty in "Ninjaball Run", the Ninja resumed using the ship as their home and training center, restoring it to its old appearance in the process. (Child's Play) When the Stone Army was unleashed by the Serpentine, the Destiny's Bounty was used to evacuate the citizens of Ninjago City. While waiting for Sensei Wu and Misako, the Stone Army began attacking the engines - out of desperation, the Ninja were forced to leave without their mentor and his friend. Luckily, the ship still managed to save Wu and Misako when they jumped out of a window to escape the Stone Army with the latter's scrolls of prophecy. (The Day Ninjago Stood Still) Following this event, the Ninja resolved to seek out the Island of Darkness to stop the force behind the Stone Army. Unfortunately, the Destiny's Bounty was unable to fly due to a damaged booster, forcing the heroes to use it as it had originally been intended - for sailing. Some time into their journey, a storm and an attack by Starteeth damaged the ship further, causing it to run aground on a small island. While there, the Ninja met Zane's supposedly-deceased father, Dr. Julien, who offered to help them escape the island by repairing the Destiny's Bounty. With its engines repaired and a zeppelin-like balloon attached to its mast, the ship managed to take off, only for the the Leviathan to grab it with its tentacles. Zane realized that the beast was itself a prisoner of the island, and freeing it from its chains allowed the Destiny's Bounty to escape and continue its journey. (The Last Voyage) When the Ninja arrived at the Island of Darkness, the Destiny's Bounty was left on the shore, as it was too large to explore the island without being spotted. Sensei Wu, Nya, Dr. Julien, and Misako remained with the ship as the Ninja sought the Temple of Light, where they later witnessed the awakening of Lloyd's powers. (Island of Darkness) Interior The Destiny's Bounty is built with a bedroom with beds for all four Ninja, and a bathroom that supports a toilet and sink. In the bridge is a periscope, a radar that searches for Serpentine activity, and a wheel to steer the Bounty. Near the top of the Bounty is the dining room, with a dining table that also has a built-in stove in the middle for cooking. In the bottom floor there is a training room equipped with obstacles similar to those in the Monastery. Trivia *The set 9446 Destiny's Bounty does not include any of the cabins that appear in the show. *The chinese symbols on the flags at the back of the ship mean "dragon guard" in chinese. Gallery LEGO_9446_sets_NINJAGO_Destinys_Bounty_Kendo_Zane_Jay_01.jpg|As the set destinysbounty2.png destinysbounty3.png destinysbounty4.png Bounty at night ep.4.png Nya in destinys bounty1 ep.8.png Ship at night ep.10.png Bounty at the storm ep.10.png Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Lord g. bathroom ep.10.png Lord g. four weapons ep.10.png Kai vs lord g.1 ep.10.png Bounty ep.10.png Kai true ep.10.png 185px-Ninjas_at_night_ep_4.png 185px-Violet_berry_soup.png 185px-Cole_ep_7.png 800.PNG BountyAtSea.PNG Bounty2.0.PNG Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Vehicles